Tamun
Tamun is one of the Twins and her name means moon in ancient Velian. She was joined to her brother Surim at birth, until they separated themselves in fear of being killed by order of the Circlian Gods. Like her brother, they share the same pale coloured hair and are immortal. They often argue as they have different personalities and opinions, however they don't take it to heart. Tamun is fiercely attached to her brother, and fears she couldn't live without him. They both live hidden away in the Red Caves of Sennon. She, along with Surim, are friends with The Gull. After The Gull meets Emerahl, on direction of the twins he sends her to the Red Caves. They tested Emerahl by poisoning a cup of water and leaving it outside of the caves to see what she would do, knowing that if she truly was The Hag, she'd be able to heal herself. After completing the test, Tamun and Surim show themselves and greet her warmly. Emerahl reveals to them about Mirar being alive, and what she had been through since leaving her home in Corel. Not wanting to leave the caves and fearing recognition, Tamun helped convince Emerahl to go in search of the Scroll of the Gods, which the Thinkers in Mur, Southern Ithania, had had some progress in finding recently. This also left them free to skim the minds of people throughout the day. Both Emerahl and Mirar contacted with Surim and Tamun almost every night, to plan their future actions. They approved Emerahl's side mission of teaching Auraya some special skills. They reccomended Mirar to keep in good terms with the Pentadrians, as they respected dreamweavers. When Emerahl found the Scroll of the Gods, they adviced copying it, but later they tld her not to, as she could be discovered. After Raynora destroyed the Scroll and robbed the treasure, Surim and Tamun told Emerahl to go after him, but without being noticed by Barmonia. She followed their advice. The day Emerahl revealed the information she got by putting lights in the diamond, Surim, Tamun, The Gull, and Mirar were dream-linking with her. They all decided to go to The Isthmus, in case the opportunity to kill the gods came. Some days after they parted to meet with the Circlian army. They joined it, as if they were Circlian warriors, and they remained unnoticed. Some minutes before the fighting began, they managed to contact Auraya, who had escaped the Pentadrian Sanctuary. They convinced her to come and help them, as she was the sixth and last immortal they needed to kill the gods. They neared their positions, both Surim and Tamun got one of the four places in the ground to complete the circle around the gods, the other two immortals in the ground were Mirar and Emerahl; in the sky was Auraya, and underground was The Gull, in one of the tunnels he had recently unearthed. When the moment came, they all sucked all magic around the gods, trapping them in a circular void. Right after that, The Gull and The Twins headed to the Sennonian coast. After the gods ceased to exist, due to Chaia's sacrifice; Emerahl, Mirar and Auraya joined them. After meeting they exchanged a brief meal near a fire and commented their future plans. Tamun decided to stop hiding, but without going back to being famous; she thinks she will go to a place where there are artists or craftpeople, and maybe become one. Category:Article Category:The Age of the Five Trilogy Category:Ithania Characters Category:People Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Gifted